mufandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce Ironvein
Basic Information Full Name: Bryce Ironvein PKA: Adaer Bryce Vozhd-Kahar, II Born: 598 ATA in Aegisview PKA Vozhdya Parents: Adaer Vozhd-Kahar, II (father) Siblings: Tash Vozhd-Kahar (brother) and Mirabelle Vozhd-Kahar (sister) Spouse: Dianna Lomasa (divorced) Offspring: Antony Lomasa IC Information Adaer Bryce Kahar, II was born outside of the Vozhd-Kahar township of Vozhdya (Aegisview). At the age of 23 he went to live with his uncle Markus Vozhd-Kahar, the Duke of Vozhdya. Markus made Adaer a Count and placed him in charge of political relations with the other families. Adaer, a lover of glass and proficient glassmaker, turned glass into one of Vozhdya's best exports. Soon after that, Adaer bought land spanning miles from south of Vozhdya to far east. This is where Adaer restored the underground keep, The Warren. Soon after, Adaer bought up land in Southwatch and built a large Glassworks, putting the small township on the map, making it the leader in Fastheld as far as glass production and export goes, it competing with Vozhdya, only. Adaer then took up a wife, Dianna Lomasa. After a short while being married, Adaer divorced Dianna while she was pregnant with his child. Later, Dianna was arrested and stripped of her nobility and her child was taken from her and put in the Church's care. Adaer claims no responsibility for such events. Adaer, after a falling out with his Uncle, was relieved of his responsibilities for the township of Vozhdya. This left Adaer to tend to his business, which took a big hit during the first wave of attacks on the Fastheld. Around this time, Adaer's sister, Mirabelle, moved into Adaer's keep with him. A short lived love affair between Mirabelle and Thayndor Zahir highlighted her time with Adaer. Months later, a clerical error landed Adaer in prison for half a year, where he was abandoned by his family, the Vozhd-Kahars. The Vozhd-Kahars, meanwhile were going through their own hardships, however. Markus Vozhd-Kahar resigned his rulership of Vozhdya, leaving it in the care of his sister, Adaer's Aunt for a spell. The woman ran the township into the ground before Renkek, Adaer's cousin took over rulership. The Vozhd-Kahars, as a house were then adopted into the Kahar House, losing any bit of autonomous power they had. Vozhdya was then renamed Aegisview and Adaer was released from prison into the Emperor's Blades. Later, the Kahar House took objection to the deal struck to adopt this minor house and the Vozhd-Kahars were made freelanders if they couldn't find a House that would have them. Before the Kahars booted the Vozhd-Kahars, Adaer had short-lived stint with the Flying Daggers, before the group was absolved. Adaer then became a Bladesman going on patrol as law enforcement in the Realm. After Talus Kahar died and Zolor stole the throne, however, Adaer considered deserting his post but didn't. After the Blades were dismantled, Adaer was relieved of his debt to the throne, which made him free. Instead of trying to get back in the good graces of his family, which he dreaded, and instead of returning to his business, which was something that bored him, he joined Thayndor Zahir, his sister's former love-interest and his group of Deepers. His service with the Deepers left much to be desired, being presumed responsible for the sinking of two ships before being expelled by the Zahir. A few months later, Adaer became a freelander, as he decided not to join another Noble House. His name was changed to Bryce Ironvein. ---- category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:A to Z